Smattering
by Keepbeef Chiken Chubu
Summary: 'Tidak ada yang lebih dalam dari pikiranku terhadapmu' for Event 'Chankai Hot Moment' M for implisit sex scene


SMATTERING

Chanyeol x Kai

M

Hati-hati terhadap hilangnya sebuah tanda baca atau huruf. Ffn membuat editan saya menjadi tak berguna T.T

Event Chankai Hot Moment

**'****Tidak ada yang lebih dalam**

**dari pikiranku terhadapmu'**

"Hyung?"

"Hn."

Jongin menggerakkan lehernya kearah berlawanan, mempersilahkan Chanyeol menjilati daerah itu.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

Jongin tetap tenang, bahkan saat suara hisapan Chanyeol dilehernya terdengar nyaring.

"Menurutmu?" balas Chanyeol. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap Jongin yang berbaring.

Jongin itu takut kehilangan Chanyeol, karenanya ia langsung bangkit dan duduk dipangkuan Hyung-nya itu.

"Jangan marah padaku, Hyung." Pinta Jongin pelan.

"Aku tak marah, Sayang."

Tangan Chanyeol mengelus pinggangnya pelan dan teratur.

Chanyeol belum pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, jadi Jongin merasa nyaman sekali.

Chanyeol menjilatinya lagi, kali ini di rahang bawah Jongin. Dan Jongin menutup matanya saat itu, tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Ketika Chanyeol berbisik "Buka bajumu ya?", Jongin tak dapat mengelak karena mata Chanyeol penuh dengannya.

Hal seintim ini baru pertama kali mereka lakukan semenjak tujuh bulan yang lalu Jongin diangkat menjadi adik oleh Chanyeol. Dan tentu saja Jongin belum pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya.

Tapi dia tak naif untuk tau apa yang diinginkan Chanyeol. Ia tersenyum dan membuka baju.

Jongin dipangkuan Chanyeol dan membuka bajunya sendiri itu pemandangan yang aneh menurut Chanyeol.

Aneh karena ia sangat ingin menggagahi adik angkatnya ini.

"Sudah, Hyung." Lapor Jongin. Atasannya habis dan ia menggunakan celana dalam saja sekarang.

Dia begitu menggoda dengan kepatuhannya.

Chanyeol heran, bagaimana ia bisa tahan dengan anak ini selama tujuh bulan sebelumnya?

Tangan Chanyeol kembali mengusap pinggang telanjang anak berusia 15 tahun itu, lalu melanjutkan dengan melepaskan kain terakhir yang ada padanya.

Setelah telanjang, Jongin ia baringkan dan Chanyeol berada diatasnya.

Saat saling menatap, Jongin bahkan tak gentar untuk melakukan ini. Selama itu Chanyeol, Hyung-nya.

Chanyeol memulai, paha anak itu dielusnya dan menjilat lalu menghisap salah satu puting susu anak dengan kulit coklat itu.

Jongin menggigit bibirnya pelan, rasanya aneh sekali.

Matanya mengikuti apa saja yang Chanyeol lakukan padanya. Gerakan Chanyeol seperti memujanya dan Jongin bahagia dengan itu.

Chanyeol menyentuh penis Jongin dan merasakan bahwa itu sudah menegang. Ia tersenyum dalam aktifitasnya merasakan kulit adiknya itu dengan lidah.

Chanyeol tak melakukan lebih. Ia melebarkan paha Jongin dan menempatkan dirinya ditengah, lalu memasukkan penisnya kedalam Jongin. Tanpa pemanasan.

Napas Jongin menyesak saat itu juga. Dia kesakitan dan Chanyeol terlihat menikmatinya.

Apapun untuk Hyung-nya.

Chanyeol masih belum berada didalam sepenuhnya saat Jongin memanggilnya pelan.

"Hyung?"

Chanyeol merendah dan menjilati telinga Jongin.

"Apa?"

"Bolehkah aku bersuara?"

Chanyeol hampir mati dengan kemanisan anak ini.

"Tentu saja. Sesukamu, Sayang."

Dan Chanyeol menghentakkan pinggangnya kuat. Memastikan penisnya sudah hangat didalam Jongin.

"Ahh.."

Napasnya tersengal dan itulah suara yang dikeluarkannya.

Sakitnya membuat keringat langsung menetes dari kulitnya. Ini yang pertama dan tanpa pemanasan.

Tapi Jongin terlalu masokis untuk menyalahkan Hyung-nya.

Chanyeol adalah segalanya.

Lalu saat Chanyeol menggerakkan penisnya didalam lubang itu, Jongin tahu memang Chanyeol tak berniat menyakitinya. Karena rasa lain yang ia rasakan dari sentuhan penis Hyung-nya itu membuatnya senang.

"Ahh.. Ahh.. Ngh.." Jongin terus bersuara walaupun pelan. Itu membuat napsu Chanyeol bertambah karena anak itu sangat indah dengan apapun yang ada pada dirinya.

Chanyeol mempercepat tusukannya, mulutnya sibuk dengan hickey pada leher Jongin. Lalu kedua bahunya dipegangi erat oleh Jongin.

Chanyeol rasa ia akan segera orgasme, padahal ini baru sebentar. Biasanya ia termasuk tahan lama kalau sudah menyangkut aktifitas ranjang.

Mungkin karena ini Jongin. Anak yang sangat tidak ia mengerti. Adik angkatnya.

"Aku bingung, kenapa aku bisa tahan selama ini?" bisiknya pada Jongin yang tak mengerti.

"Apa aku nakal?" Jongin susah payah menjawab perkataan Hyung-nya. Penis besar itu tengah bergerak cepat disekitaran prostatnya. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan selain mengeluarkan suara aneh

Chanyeol menambah kecepatan sodokannya, jawaban Jongin sangat kontras dengan otot rektumnya yang memeras penis Chanyeol untuk segera mengeluarkan sarinya.

"Kau meremasku, Jong."

"Ahh.. Apahh?"

Kenikamatannya tak bisa ia tolak. Lalu Chanyeol keluar didalam lubang Jongin.

Dan saat ia tau, Jongin belum klimaks, saat itulah Chanyeol sangat malu. Ia lemah sekali.

Tapi beberapa detik selanjutnya Jongin mengeluarkan hasratnya dengan suara aneh lagi. Tapi itu bisa membuat Chanyeol ingin mati lagi karena mimisan.

Ia sangat manis.

C

X

K

"Hyung, aku lebih bagus pakai setelan santai atau sport?" tanya Jongin. Ia sedang berada dalam dekapan telanjang Chanyeol.

Ini beberapa saat setelah Chanyeol memutuskan untuk berhenti menghajar lubang sempit Jongin setelah tiga kali orgasme mereka

"setelan santai." Balas Chanyeol. Wajahnya dileher Jongin dan menghirup aromanya.

"Kalau seragam sekolah?"

Chanyeol mendelik.

"Kau ingin sekolah?"

Jongin terkekeh "Tidak. Hanya bertanya."

"Kenapa kau tidak mau sekolah?" selidik Chanyeol.

"Karena disekolah tidak ada Chanyeol Hyung."

Chanyeol bisa saja menangis saat itu kalau dia tidak ingat Jongin tengah menatapnya memuja.

Lalu Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kalau mengandung anakku. Kau mau?"

FIN


End file.
